


Someone like you

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this isn't happy fanfick, you were warned! Delphine doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone like you

You should save her.

You should help her and still be with her.

You should.

You are sitting now with your eyes closed and your tears ruin your make-up. But you don't care. You don't care, how do you look, if you have nice clothes and your hair are good. Now nothing makes sense, because she's gone. Your Cosima.

You were late. You found a cure, called to the hospital and you found out she died. And you haven't even been with her. You ran there. To the hospital. You were losing your breath, you couldn't breathe, but you were still running. You wanted see her last time. You walked into the room, she was there. Already without equipment to help her breathe, in hospital gown... You took her hand and talked to her. You asked for forgiveness. But you knew, she would have said that wasn't your fault. 

You hear Adele's song, "Someone like you". You're starting to laugh. But it's not a happy laugh. This is the laugh of pain, hysteria and desperation. No, you won't find someone like her. Like Cosima. Cosima was special. She was the one. Incredibly beautiful, sometimes innocent like a child, sometimes crazy. You loved her brown dreadlocks, her eyelinered eyes, her hands, body, her fingertips, which touched your skin. You loved her all. 

Suddenly you hear someone's footsteps in Felix's apartment. Yes, you are there. Now, you can only count on support and help of Cosima's family. Your lovely Cosima. 

"Del...", you hear your name, but you don't open your eyes, you don't stop crying. You feel someone hugs you tightly. You open your eyes and you see Sarah. And another wave of pain goes through your body. Sarah has got Cosima's face. Her eyes, smile, nose... Everything else is different, but that face... You explode into tears and there's nothing you can do about it. You are shivering and Sarah hugs you tighter, trying to calm you down, even if you know it won't help at all.  

"Sarah, I was so close! I had a cure, why did it all happen?!", you shout, trying to stop your tears, but they stubbornly flow. "It's my fault, it's all my fault... If I was faster, more time devoted in the lab, I would be on time. I would be on time... She would live, Sarah!"

"Delphine, shush... It wasn't your fault. You had to be with her, she needed you. She wanted you to be with her...", you hear tremor in Sarah's voice. You know, she want to cry, but she doesn't because of you. Everybody are tough for you. Except Kira. The little girl doesn't talk to anybody since Cosima's death. She's only crying. With you. It's just a little kid, but she suffers. Just like you. You don't have strength, no after all of this. You close your eyes and you fall asleep in Sarah's arms. She strokes your hair, your cheek. She calms you down. And you are drifting in your dreams ...

The light wakes you up. You open your eyes and you see her. Your lovely, beautiful Cosima. She sits down next to you and she takes your hand in hers.

"It's not your fault, Delphine. Not yours, Sarah is right. My time is gone and I had to leave...", she smiles lightly. Your eyes are full of tears.

"But... why? Why... How can I live, _mon amour_? I cannot live without you, I don't want to live without you."

"Del, you can. I know it. You're strong. Remeber I will be with you. Always, at any time of the day or night. And you will find someone like you. Someone, who will return your smile on your face. And you will be happy again."

"No, I will never find someone like you. You were special... You are special. I love you so much...", you say through the tears and you hug her. You feel her warmth, for one last time...

"And I love you, too. I will always love you. Be with my family and... Remember me.", she dissapears. And you know you will never, ever forget about love that you met. Beautiful, breathtaking, honest and happy love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bout that, I don't believe Cosima will die, but... I was a bad mood and I just wrote it.  
> And another sorry. I'm polish, I know English, but if there were some mistakes... so sorry.


End file.
